A Fight Renewed
by Ocelot's disciple
Summary: Van Helsing is plagued with the memory of killing Dracula 122 years later. Why? Well, because a certain vampire is making it so.
1. Default Chapter

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Ch.1

The torches burned brightly all around in the room, it was all empty except for the stone table that lay in the middle. The whole place was made of the same material as the table, making it simplistic and seemingly devoid of life.

"How did I get here?" he wondered aloud as he looked around.

"Me," came a voice from behind him.

He turned around quickly to see the horrifyingly familiar face staring right back at him. The same icy blue eyes, the same pale face and complexion, the same long black hair held back, and the same laugh he feared rang through the entire room as he realized who he was.

"Hello Gabriel," Dracula spoke with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Van Helsing said nothing, for he was paralyzed with terror.

"Your heart," the vampire spoke as he put his hand over Gabriel's chest in realization, "It beats so very fast…"

Van Helsing was petrified.

Dracula walked forward, all the while, pushing his prey back into the stone table until he hit the edge. Then, he bent him back to lay on the flat surface, only then did Van Helsing struggle against him.

The vampire grabbed his quarry's throat and squeezed, threatening to end his life.

"Now, now Gabriel," Dracula said as he pushed himself against his prey and pulled his neck taut, "It'll only hurt for a moment."

He sank his fangs in.

Gabriel woke with a start, shaking his bed with the sudden movements, the dream had terrified him. It had been recurring for the past week and a half, each time, filling Van Helsing's heart with fear.

He didn't know why he kept dreaming of Dracula, he was long since dead, and the final blow being dealt by Gabriel's own hand did not weigh heavy on his conscience; so why the sudden dreams?

He got out of his bed and looked out at the city which he lived in, be bathed in the night. Funny, how everything except the night and day seemed to change around him. The year was now 2004, the place, New York City. Gabriel had long since moved away from Europe in search of new opportunities in the new world called America, and had stayed there ever since.

Now he lived in the one place known for its' demons, most of them human, and now he was plagued by horrifying dreams spawned from bad memories. Why?

Unable to sleep, Gabriel got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue v-neck t-shirt, and a blue leather short jacket. He tied his hair back with a small black string, leaving a few errant strands hanging away from the rest, and retrieved his keys to his apartment and motorcycle. He had to get some air.

Kinda short, but I'm gonna start out some more really good ones that you can sink your fangs into! (hehe) anywho, please review so I know I'm writing for some people!


	2. Battle

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Ch.2

Van Helsing rode out from the underground garage he kept his bike in at a fairly fast speed. Going out into the street, looking for nothing in particular as the wind whipped through his hair and onto his face. He wanted a release from it all, his existence that never ended, as far as he was concerned, he was sick of it all.

He thought that leaving the Order would give him reprieve from all the lives he had taken over the years, but one especially kept coming back to him.

Dracula.

Out of all the time that had passed since the notorious vampire's death, the memory of it had somehow plagued Van Helsing. It kept on eating away at him, and most of all, putting a fear in him. Making him scared out of his mind every time he looked upon the dreadfully white face in his dreams, and terrifying him every time he even thought about it.

Suddenly, Gabriel heard a howl sound over all of the din that the cars around him and his motorcycle made. It was over to his right somewhere.

Without wasting further time, Van Helsing veered quickly into a right turn and sped into an alley that a second howl sounded from. Halting his motorcycle with a swerve and screech, he looked down into the alley.

Two werewolves were terrorizing a single young girl in the light of the full moon.

Pulling out a handgun full of silver bullets from a side latch on his motorcycle, Van Helsing cocked it and stepped onto the gravel.

"Hey!" he yelled to the two werewolves and they turned to him suddenly, "Mind if I join the party?"

The two creatures snarled in fury and charged towards him. Dodging to the right, he avoided the first and it went skidding past him, but wasn't able to move fast enough before the second tackled him, sending his gun clattering to the side.

Van Helsing struggled to keep the werewolf's sharp teeth away from him, using all of his strength to keep the creature at bay. Seeing that the other werewolf was up and ready to lunge for him as well, Gabriel withdrew a small silver stake from his sleeve and stabbed the one that was currently trying to kill him in the heart. It howled in pain and fell over to his right side, transforming back into the human it was.

The second werewolf lunged for him now at a breakneck speed. Van Helsing jumped to his left and narrowly avoided a second tackle from the beast as it went skidding to a stop. He eyed his gun that sat a few feet away on the gravel, the creature seemed to grasp upon what the hunters' intent was and climbed onto the adjoining brick wall, making it easier for him to lunge at his prey should he make a move for the weapon.

Gabriel readied himself, not tensing, but becoming more aware. He looked into the wolfs' eyes and saw the flicker of tenseness and rage. Then he moved for his gun.

The werewolf reacted with twice his speed and jumped down from his position on the wall. Van Helsing was only inches from his gun before a huge paw came swiping down on his right arm. Sparks of pain shot into his arm as the claws slashed into his flesh, but Gabriel still grasped his gun firmly in hand and raised it.

He took aim to its' heart just as it leapt for the kill and fired. A deafening shot rang out in the dark alley and then an eerie silence overcame it all. Van Helsing still stood upright, as the werewolf fell limply to the ground with a gurgle of death, then transformed back into the human it once was.

Holding his bleeding arm, he turned back to the girl who had been witnessing the whole thing and was now cowering in the corner. She had her hands over her head, as if something was to fall on top of her and was quivering in fear.

"It's alright," Van Helsing said as he slowly approached her like a stray dog.

The girl remained where she was.

"I'm here to help," he told her, now halfway through the distance between him and her.

The girl still shook in terror.

Gabriel finally reached her and kneeled down beside the quivering girl.

"It's okay," he said, looking at her fearful face.

"A-are they dead?" the girl spoke for the first time, looking off in the direction of the dead werewolves.

Van Helsing nodded his head, "Yes, they cannot hurt you anymore."

The girl took on a solemn silence, one that seemed to be a bit scary in itself.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked her.

"My master will be very displeased," was all the young girl said before her canines sprouted more so from her mouth and she hissed at him.

Van Helsing fell back in surprise, but at the same time, reaching for his gun. The child vampire hissed and screamed at him as she turned away and started climbing up the alley wall. The hunter let out a few rounds of silver at her, but she was too fast for his now sluggish aim from his injury. He watched in anger as the vampire reached the top of the wall, hopped over it, and disappeared from view.

"Bloody half-breeds," Gabriel muttered in frustration. Recently, he had been taking out as many werewolves or half-breed vampires as he could, angering many. The whole thing had probably been staged, but for what reason? To get back at him? Or maybe it wasn't staged?

Shaking his head of these questions, Van Helsing stood up from the ground and, brushing off some gravel and holding his right arm, started for his motorcycle. He could probably not get anymore sleep at this point anymore.

Author's note: Hey readers! I'm making the chapters kinda sorta short so's it can build to the CLIMAX! (sorry, over enthusiastic) Anyways, lemme know whatcha think!


	3. Punishment

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Ch.3

Rina received a harsh blow across her left cheek that sent her flying into a nearby bookcase. Her back cracked against the wood, sending pain up her spine and books falling everywhere. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees as she coughed up blood, the blow had caused more damage than she thought.

"Why!!???" she heard her master yell in front of her, "WHY?! THE BLOODY HELL WHY?!!??!?!?!"

Rina cringed, preparing for another blow to land on her soon. The loss of two werewolves in one night was more than enough to set off her leader, and she was usually on the receiving end of it. But she took it, because she deserved it.

She was coming back from an assassination job with two werewolves at her aid. She brought them on the night of their second full moon, so they were perfect for the kind of work they needed to do. Mutilate everyone of the people that they were to kill so that no one would recognize the bodies afterwards..

Rina was on her way back when one of the wolves gave out a victory howl. She couldn't blame them, they had done a good job, their master would be pleased. The second one howled as well and she faintly heard a motorcycle engine in the distance, then a screech of tires.

When she set eyes on him, the blood in her veins ran cold. It was the hunter that everyone had been talking about, and one who she feared. The two werewolves charged him as she went cowering like the useless refuse she was, she didn't deserve to live. She had failed her master in letting the two wolves die, and not doing a damn thing about it.

All of a sudden, the din of yelling from her master and objects that were thrown stopped. She tensed, readying for another harsh blow to be lain upon her, but instead, she felt two hands on her cheeks.

"Rina…" she heard her master speak, "Open your eyes."

The vampire did so, surprised to see that the eyes of her master that she was looking at were filled with…care?

"It is not your fault," her master told her, "True, you didn't do anything to help the werewolves when you could, but you did the right thing in coming back. You told me what happened."

Her master's hands suddenly left her face and Rina washed as her leader went striding over to the great window that lied in the room, a closed observation to the city outside, bathed in night.

"Every time I accomplish something, this man, whoever the hell he is, comes in and ruins it by taking another piece of my force," her master said, her calmness suddenly turning into anger, "I cannot stand this any longer! Who is this man!!??"

"His name is Van Helsing," an accented and raspy voice sounded from nearby.

Her master gasped and turned in the direction that the voice came from, as did she. She hadn't sensed anything nearby and now this person had got here without her knowing? Yet another failure to add to her growing list.

"Show yourself," Rina's leader fearlessly demanded of the speaker.

Rina looked to the spot where she knew the speaker would come out, but saw nothing. Her master gasped, she looked to her leader and saw a shocked look upon her face, but when she looked back, she saw the nothing. What the hell was going on?!

"Rina," her master said and she looked up, "Leave."

When the young vampire didn't do so, she received a harsh, yet soft command, "Now."

The vampire scrambled to her feet and ran to the double doors that led to the outside of the room. She threw them open quickly and went through, shutting them as she left. Her head was spinning with questions.

Author's note: Hope ya like it! Sorry, I don't feel like revealing the master's identity yet so you'll just haveta wait!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	4. Plans

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Ch.4

The master cautiously stood in the room she had previously been ravaging and waited for Rina to close the great double doors behind her exit. Hearing the click of the lock in place and the fading steps of Rina going off down the hall was good enough for her.

She suddenly broke out of her trance to talk to this mysterious man that she knew her servant would've been unable to see, for only her eyes, it seemed, were permitted to do so.

The master took a step forward and cleared her throat, "So, you are back."

A slightly raspy, accented laugh sounded from the singular spot that she looked at, "It would appear so, but not fully it seems.."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a ghost."

"Ah, so your death wasn't a myth after all."

"Did you think so? It felt quite real to me."

"This somber mood is not in character for you, what is it that you really want?"

Another laugh sounded, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"I've been trying to get that answer out of you ever since we started this conversation."

"I want revenge."

"On who?"

"The man that killed me."

"Don't mean to burst your bubble, but this is 2004, the person who killed you is probably dead."

He walked over to her, leaning against a windowpane tentatively, "Not this man. He won't be dead until I kill him."

"Ah," the master said, taking a place next to him, "A vampire then? One of your own?"

"Like you?"

"No, not like me."

"It's the left hand of God. The hand that struck me down. The one that I'd like to break."

"Well, that's good that you've had time to think on these things, but you'll have to do it on your own. I see nothing in it for me."

"Ah, but there is," he spoke, "You'd be able to kill the man that's killing your comrades."

The master turned, "Let me guess, this guy who killed you is the same guy that is killing my werewolves and vampires?"

"Yes."

"And just how do you know about that?"

He turned back to her, "I've been drifting for quite some time, I actually like to watch what's going on around me."

The master laughed, "Now I'm interested. What's your offer?"

Van Helsing made his way back to his apartment, his arm throbbing with pain. It was just barely dawning when he pulled his motorcycle into the underground parking lot. The sun was now in full rays as he slipped his key into the lock and pushed the door open. It was bright, but his mood was not as cheery as the sun claimed it to be.

He took off his gravel and dirt stained jacket and hung it on the peg next to his door, which he closed, and went off in the direction of the bathroom. Van Helsing's apartment had lush furniture, but didn't reflect on the person who used them. He preferred to keep a low profile, but The Order had arranged for this everywhere he went. To be treated with utmost caring, and so he received money from them as back pay from all of the monsters he had killed and continued to do so, if not under their commands.

Finally reaching his destination, Gabriel opened the medicine cabinet and withdrew the things he needed. Some ace bandage, a couple of aspirin, and some antiseptic. Walking back to his living room, he set these things on the coffee table and sat down on the crimson colored sofa he had. Applying the antiseptic and bandaging his arm, he went to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. Popping the two aspirin easily, Van Helsing went back to his couch and of all things, fell asleep.

"Hmm," the master said, "Not too bad, but the whole thing about getting Van Helsing alive will be a problem."

"And why is that?" the ghost asked.

"Because everyone that is evil and laid eyes on him generally don't live to see the next ten minutes."

"That's a problem easy alleviated."

"How?"

"By studying him. His technique, his lifestyle, his power, everything you need to know to bring him in alive for long enough."

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do that?" the master asked.

The ghost smiled, "By sending someone to sleep with the enemy, so to speak."

"Ah, I like the sound of that. A spy? Interesting. Yes, we'll go ahead with that immediately. I'll send someone in very soon."

"Excellent."

"Yes," the master smirked as she made a phone call and told one of her spies to do as she asked, then turned back to the ghost vampire, "I never thought I'd be concocting a plan with the infamous Count Dracula."

The count smiled, "I never thought I'd be alive to concoct a plan at all."

"So the first move is made."

"Yes, and now it is up to Van Helsing to make the next."

(Author's Note) Hooray for me! My other fic, Perfect Imbalance is going great. Sorry, I've been working on the finale to that one a lot so I've had a little time to work on other stuff. Still didn't feel like revealing the master's identity, but I guarantee you, it's gonna be cool! Please Review!


	5. Surprises

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Ch.5

When Van Helsing awoke, it was around two in the afternoon. He looked about and saw that he had fallen asleep on the couch in a rather crooked position. Painfully getting back up, he stretched, cracking bone and vertebrae back into place and undoing the tenseness of his muscles. The hunter looked out of his four story high window and looked down at the busy city streets. Cars and buses flitted slowly by the buildings with the even slower moving traffic.

All of a sudden, a knock at his door broke into Gabriel's thoughts. He was surprised, he never expected anyone, except for maybe the landlord once in awhile. Most of the time, he was used to visits from vengeful demons, pissed off vampires and the like. Going over to his coat rack where he had hung his blue leather one, he withdrew his handgun full of silver bullets and held it at ready. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole as he grabbed the handle, turned it, and quickly threw open the door, pointing his gun at whoever was there.

Before him was a boy in his late teenage years, with a look of sheer surprise and a bit of fear on his face.

"Um…" he started, looking uneasily at the barrel of the gun, almost going cross-eyed, "Mr. Van Helsing?"

The hunter did not yield, "Who the hell are you?"

"T-the Order sent me sir," the boy stammered.

"The Order?" Gabriel repeated, "I don't work for them anymore."

"Ah y-yes," the boy said as he slowly reached into his pocket and produced a small, wrapped piece of paper, "You are now reinstated."

Van Helsing lowered his gun as he took the piece of paper, "What?"

"I like you're plan," the master said as she reclined in her red velvet chair, "But I keep thinking that there is some kind of flaw in it."

"I've been concocting this plan for nearly a hundred and sixteen years," Dracula rasped as he looked at her from his place at the window, "A child like you cannot behold the greatness and flawlessness of a plan like mine."

"A child you say?" the master laughed, "You really have no idea who I am do you?"

"You're nothing more than a vampire that has somehow brought herself higher among everyone else," the ghost told her.

"That and much more," the girl said as she got up and leaned next to the windowpane he was looking out of, "You would think you would've recognized me, but then again, you might not have."

"Why are you talking such nonsense?"

"It would sound like nonsense to anyone else, but not to me. I lived through the horrors that you created for me."

"What?"

"Well, I must say, it is good meeting you for the first time…..father."

"Reinstatement?" Van Helsing asked as he sat down on his couch again.

The young teenager had gathered his small take along bag and came inside of the famous hunter's home, "Uh yes. Cardinal Jinnette's successor found it necessary to do so."

"How did he come to that conclusion, and who is he?" Gabriel asked as he studied the piece of paper.

"His name is Cardinal Louis. He found it necessary because there is a new evil about, one that has taken out many of our other hunters."

"Other hunters?"

"Ones meant to replace you."

"Ah. So what is it? What's killing these people?"

"A very strong vampire named Reana. She's been taking them off the streets, out of their beds. Usually torturing them until they're dead and sending the corpses to Vatican City."

"That's nice."

The boy looked at Van Helsing with a look of horror on his face.

"I was being sarcastic," Gabriel explained.

"Not quite the subject to be making sarcastic remarks don't you think?"

Van Helsing laughed.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind of an old friend of mine. He was a friar named Carl."

"I know of him."

"Really?"

"Well I should, considering the fact that he's my grandfather."

Van Helsing looked up in surprise, "Carl the third I presume?"

The boy shook his head, "As much as the name sticks, my mother decided not to carry it on. It's Isan."

"Well that's nice," Van Helsing said as he stood, "Now as much as I've enjoyed this little union, you have to leave."

"What? But why?"

"I quit The Order a long time ago, and I have no intention of working for them again. Tell them thanks but no thanks."

"But-" the boy protested as he was shoved towards the door, "It is your duty! As the left hand of God!"

"I'm not the left hand of God," Van Helsing told him as he pushed the boy out the door, "Not after what I've done."

"Wait!" the teenager protested as he stuck his arm out to prevent the door from closing, "It's because of Anna right?"

Van Helsing stopped.

"Yes, my grandfather told me a long time ago. He said that you felt so guilty of her death, but you have to let it go! Do your duty!"

"It's not my duty any longer to murder people, evil or good. Now goodbye!" and with that, Gabriel slammed the door shut.

He expected to hear some shouting, a few bangs or scuffs from the teenager on the other side, but he heard nothing. Leaning against the door, Van Helsing tried to think about what he just did. He was right to refuse right? Of course, he knew what he was doing, but then again, he was still doing what he used to. Killing creatures of evil intent, saving the innocent, only he wasn't doing under The Order's commands, but what was the difference? Truly, what was he still here to do?

(author's note: So whatcha guys think of the master's true identity as a child of Dracula??? The next chapter will have some backstory on the master so don't worry if you're a wee bit confused. Also, the name of the vampire that kills the Vatican's hunters' is pronounced Ray-ah-naw Good? Please Review!)


	6. Story & Decisions

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Ch.6

"What nonsense do you talk of?" Dracula said as he recoiled from the girl.

"What's nonsense? That I'm your daughter? Or that you're my father?" the master replied innocently.

"Both," the ghost retorted, "It's impossible, Van Helsing killed all of my children before they even had a chance to truly live."

"Oh, on the contrary," the master said, upholding her right index finger for emotion of catching him on something, "There wouldn't be much of a life for them to live if they didn't die."

"What?"

"I managed to escape Castle Dracula into this world. Somehow I sapped enough power to sustain my body and not explode into little vampire popcorns, so to speak-"

"Don't you dare talk of my children's demise as if it were nothing!"

"What? Like you cared about them?" the master retorted with a grin, "You barely had the hope to care for yourself, much less your children or your brides."

"Lies!" Dracula hissed, "I loved them!"

"Love? You're incapable of love!" the master spat back, "If you truly loved your children, why didn't you go wandering for one survivor of that tragedy, as impossible as it sounds that one would live, you would've still gone out in search of one. Instead, you floated around a vengeful ghost for all eternity."

"Your wrong," the ghost said, "I plotted revenge on Van Helsing because of the loss he had counted upon me, including my brides and children."

"But not for what he did to your children or brides. No, for what he did to you. You couldn't care less about them, but Van Helsing had created a universal inconvenience for you. He took away your means of dominating the world, your earthly body, but not your love, you never had it in the first place," the master concluded, leaving Dracula, somewhat silent for a moment or two.

"A good argument," the ghost said, "So may I inquire as to how you survived all of that?"

The master turned, "As I said, I escaped the castle and took refuge in the forests. Living, feeding, sleeping like the thing I was. Not an animal yet not a vampire. As I kept feeding on animals, and soon the occasional passer by, I grew stronger, forming my body slowly. I would sprout human like fingers, then lose my wings. Finally, as one night I walked into a busy tavern in my deformed state, I killed everyone that was there. Soon I had a fully human looking body."

"Sounds like it was difficult for you."

"Believe me, it was," the master regarded him and then continued, "That was in the early 1920's, during the Great Depression. After that, I soon made my way in the world. Carousing at night, sleeping by day, I soon acquired great wealth and many friends. I turned vampires as I went along and soon built for myself, a great force of otherworldly creatures."

"Hence what you have now," Dracula finished.

"Yes," the master concluded, "No thanks to you."

"You've done well for yourself," the ghost commended, "But why help me? Don't tell me it's because of love."

"No, of course not, that would be preposterous," the master chided, "I want revenge too, for Van Helsing letting me live. I did want revenge on you Dracula, for making me in the first place, but I see Van Helsing beat me to it."

Dracula managed a weak smile, "So it all comes together then."

"So it seems," the master said.

"So might I ask the name my child has procured for herself?" the ghost asked as he turned to her, "Just out of curiosity."

"Reana," the master replied, showing her unusually large canine teeth as she smiled.

Not too long after he had shoved the teenager out of his apartment, Van Helsing got up from his couch and looked at the reinstatement notice. How could it be? After all this time? He thought the deal was permanent. He would leave The Order, and they would pay him everything they owed him from risking his life so many times and vanquishing all of those creatures. Apparently, it was not so.

He had to admit, it didn't surprise him too much that The Order would break their deal, they weren't entirely too known to keep their promises. He couldn't possibly count all the times that he thought he would have a proper holiday, and then was called not two days after it started to go on another mission. Gabriel had been used to it.

Finally coming to his decision, Van Helsing got up off of the couch and got to his jacket. Putting it on, he thought, 'Now it seems just like old times.'

He retrieved his keys and opened the door to his apartment, as he stepped out, he saw the teenager uncomfortably asleep, leaning against the wall next to his door.

Gabriel studied him more closely. Black spiked hair with red highlights on his head, and slightly pale skin. He wore a dark navy blue t-shirt and the same color pants, finishing off with Vans of the same shade. Van Helsing took a guess that the kid liked blue. The teenager must've been no more than nineteen, how could he work so quickly for The Order? But then the hunter thought that his lineage probably had something to do with it. His old friend Carl the friar had started working for The Order when he was sixteen and made quite a name for himself, no doubt this kid would be offered a job so soon.

Gabriel sighed at finding the boy asleep outside his door, but he was glad he didn't leave, if he did, he wouldn't have been able to tell him what he wanted to tell him. He bent down and shook the boy lightly by the shoulder. The kid snapped awake.

"W-what?" he asked, startled.

"Wake up," Van Helsing said as he stood, "I've decided to take up The Order's reinstatement, tell me what you know over something to eat though."

The kid looked a bit bewildered at first, but then nodded as he stood up and picked up his bag, "Where to?"

"Follow me," Van Helsing said as he led him to the underground garage.

When they arrived there, the boy named Isan looked around, "So…where's you're car?"

"No car," Gabriel answered as he went up to his motorcycle.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Van Helsing asked as he turned to face him.

"Nothing, I just…don't…favor..vehicles that are often hit by cars is all."

"You might not have his name, but you've got a bit of Carl's old emotion in you," Van Helsing said as he mounted the bike, "Hop on."

Isan shouldered his bag again and tentatively got on the bike, almost embarrassingly linking his arms around Van Helsing's stomach, "Now, p-please don't go too fast."

Gabriel had to smile, but the kid couldn't see it, "Of course."

And with that, they took off. Going from 0 to 60 in 4.8 seconds.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Isan yelled as the ride continued, weaving in and out of traffic, "For the love of God slow down!"

But there was no need for Isan's plea, for they were already at a local restaurant that Van Helsing liked, and he was already slowing down.

Isan gasped, "Oh dear Lord above…"

"Oh come on," Gabriel chided as he pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off, "It wasn't that bad."

"Maybe to you, but certainly not to me!" Isan exclaimed as he wobbly got off the motorbike, nearly toppling it and himself over in the process, "Sorry."

Van Helsing just rolled his eyes slightly as he turned towards the restaurant and walked to the entrance.

"Hey wait!" the teenager yelled ahead as he hurriedly followed.

(Author's note: Okay, now you know the master's name and how she came to be. Kinda gross sounding innit? Anyways, I hope you liked it and be on the lookout for the next chappy, that'll tell you the good stuff! YEEHAW! Now please review! (Twiddles thumbs) I'd really like to know how well I'm doing….HIHO SILVER!!! AWAY!!!)


	7. New Plan

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Ch.7

"So," Van Helsing said as soon as they sat down to the small booth table that they were shown too and waited for their food, "Tell me. What are we dealing with and how do I kill it?"

Isan took a couple of gulps of water, his nerves settling after the somewhat terrifying motorcycle ride.

"Alright," he started, "Her name is Reana. She is a very powerful vampire."

"She has a lot of money?"

"Not jus that, physical power as well. She's said to have already beaten the power of Dracula easily with her own. She also has many forces of werewolves and vampires at her aid, willing to die for her."

"And so she's using that power to take out The Order's hunters?" Gabriel inquired.

"Yes, she kidnaps them and tortures them in person. Carving sayings, phrases, and other things in their bodies until death and then mailing them off to be dumped on the steps of Vatican City."

Isan ruffled through his bag for a minute, finally producing a few enlarged pictures and handing them to the hunter, "These are pictures of the latest victims."

Van Helsing studied each one of them carefully. They were gruesome, to say the least, but he paid more attention to the messages that were carved into their stomachs, necks, and backs. Most of them saying, 'A present for you,' but a few others said some unnerving things like: 'Surprise,' 'This one put up a fight,' 'Who's next?' and 'Try Again.'

The hunter put down the photos, "So The Order has come into this matter more so by sending me to become a corpse with writing?"

"Well, you're better than the rest," Isan said as he lowered his voice and leaned in, "You're the Left Hand of God."

Van Helsing looked out the window in thought.

"The Order thinks," Isan continued, "That this vampire, Reana, is killing the hunters to eliminate any room for error."

This caught the hunter's attention.

"We think she may be trying to take over. And think about it, when she's done with every last hunter, their won't be anybody that can defeat her thereafter."

Van Helsing nodded in agreement. If this vampire was as strong as the teenager claimed her to be, than he was truly humanity's last hope to kill her.

After eating and drinking their fill at the small restaurant, Van Helsing and Isan exited it and made way for his bike. The parking lot was near empty, with the exception of the hunter's motorcycle, and very ominous feeling to it because the diner had just closed down.

"Do we have to take your motorcycle again?" Isan half whined.

"Sh!" Van Helsing silenced him with an upraised hand.

"What?"

The hunter strained his ears to hear what he heard before, a small rustle nearby sounded.

"Something's here," Van Helsing slowly said as he pulled out his gun.

Just as he did so, an odd black shape came flying down from the roof of the diner. It made no yell, nor call of fury, instead it simply jumped down onto the pavement. Van Helsing wasted no time in shooting off a few rounds at it.

The creature moved too fast for the hunter to track and was soon behind Isan in a flash. It placed an arm around his neck, threatening to break it.

"Let me go!" the teenager yelled as he clawed frantically at the arm to which was binding his throat.

Van Helsing cocked his gun and aimed it for the creatures' head. When he took his aim, he found that it was a quite beautiful vampire girl. She had a lean face, but it was soft somehow, now it was cautious.

"I just need to talk to you for a moment!" she said, again cautious and wary.

"How do I know I can trust you to not tear my neck out the first chance you get?" the hunter fired back.

"If you haven't noticed, I could've kill this one-" she indicated to Isan, who was still in her grasp, "Ages ago, yet he still lives now."

Van Helsing chewed his lip in thought, she did prove a point. It was not often that you met a vampire that could perform self-restraint on a kill just for the fun of it. Slowly, he lowered his gun.

"Thank you," the vampire said as she released Isan, who stumbled forward and ran behind the hunter cowardly.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

"I wish to make an alliance," the vampire spoke, "I have a lot of information about Reana, and I understand that you are the one sent to kill her."

"You're a vampire," Van Helsing said, "You're selling out to me?"

"Not exactly," the girl spoke with a smirk, "I curse her for making me. I always receive the worse end of her plights and yet I am still with her. It's enough to drive a person mad."

"But not a vampire, evidently."

"Only to make revenge."

"Ah…so that's it then? A plot to get back at your sire?"

"Just about," the vampire said, "Look, I can only be here for a short time before I am missed. Tonight, at one Reana's clubs, another hunter is to be executed. I thought you might want to know."

"What's the name of this club?" Van Helsing asked.

"Dark Dreams. Be there, or it'll be a feasting on the hunter's blood."

And with that, the vampire vanished right before their eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Isan gasped.

"Vampire's ability, they can go very fast to where it appears they vanish," Van Helsing said as he put away his gun and made his way to his motorcycle.

"Where're you going? You don't actually intend to follow that vampire's advice do you?" the teenager spoke, still rubbing at his throat from the memory of the attack not too long ago.

"As farfetched as it sounds, yes," the hunter said as he mounted his motorbike.

"It's not just farfetched, it's insane! It's an obvious trap!" Isan yelled, "I've heard of this club, nothing but vampires are there! You can't go!"

"The more you say I can't, makes me want to go even more Isan, so save your breath. Are you coming or not?"

The teenager let out a sigh of frustration and reluctantly got onto the bike behind Van Helsing.

"Fine, but just to make sure you don't get hurt or anything. I, personally, don't want to go," he said.

"You coming to protect me?" Van Helsing scoffed, "Now **that's** insane."

And with that, the hunter sped off on the bike into the expanding night.

(Author's note) Okie dokie, now it's getting REALLY started. Oh, and those of you who don't review (and you know who you are) YOU BETTER START!!! Pwease? Anyways, hope you guys liked this chappy, more to come!


	8. Infiltration

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

(Author's note) Okay, thanks to you people's to waiting for me to update. I just came back from vacation so I've gotta pop out chapters like crazy y'know? Anyways, I will update soon enough and get back on track, but thanks again for waiting!

Ch.8

As the motorcycle sped on and on, further into the enveloping darkness and seemingly eating away at the pavement, Van Helsing was deep in thought.

'There's a lot of vampires in a single club,' he thought, 'Why did I trust that girl? I couldn't pick up on any evil, yet it was kind of foolish for me to act so quickly….'

After about twenty minutes of driving and directions from Isan, they finally came within a quarter of a mile of the club. At a glance, it looked as if any normal club might, but at a much closer scrutiny, one would notice the many bloodstains on the side walls and a lack of windows anywhere on the structure.

"We should pull in around the back," Isan said, "We'd be less likely to be seen."

"Ah, but there's no entrance," Van Helsing replied.

"Oh, guess we can't get in then. Time to turn back-"

"Not so fast," Van Helsing said as he looked at a different vampire who was staggering out of the building, "Isan, I need you to do something for me."

Isan looked at the hunter, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

A drunk vampire staggered out of the club he was in. It was so wild in there that he was dizzy and ready to keel over from the alcohol in the blood he had consumed. He kept walking waveringly towards his car, but he heard something faint in the distance behind him. A faint cry, what was it?

"Help!" it sounded from the back of the club, he faintly heard it over all of the music from the inside, "Help!"

Smiling, and eager for some fresher blood than what he had tasted in the club's bar, the vampire walked over to the backside of the structure. There, he spotted a teenage boy leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. His left hand had been slit open by something and the scent of his blood filled the vampire's nostrils.

"H-help me," the kid said weakly.

Unable to help himself, the vampire lunged forward and grabbed the kid by the neck. His fangs emerged from his mouth and elongated themselves. He was ready to sink his teeth in when he felt a very hard hit across the back of his head, and then, blackness.

"God!" Isan choked as the vampire let go of him and collapsed against the ground unconscious.

Van Helsing was already disrobing the poor drunken nosferatu, "Oh, it wasn't that bad. He didn't do anything to you."

"I'll be damned, he nearly killed me!" Isan declared, rubbing his throat for it had been the second time someone had tried to strangle him in the same night, "What are you doing?"

"Vampires can track humans by scent," Van Helsing informed his young friend, "With this vampire's clothes on, they won't know I'm human."

"And what about me?" the teenager said as he wrapped up his hand with a handkerchief he had.

Gabriel merely looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh no," Isan said as he fiercely shook his head, "No, no way, count me out. No."

Ten Minutes Later….

"I can't believe this…." Isan whined as Van Helsing gripped the back of his neck as they walked.

"Just be quiet," the hunter told him, now garbed in the vampire's attire of low and loose fitting black jeans, a white tank top, black Dr. Martins, and a black denim, ill fitting jacket that draped on the hunter. He also sported the vampire's sunglasses to cover his human eyes to avoid the vampires around him finding out who he was.

They approached the singular bouncer at the entrance of the busy club and came to a stop.

"Let me in," Van Helsing spoke in a slightly different accented voice.

"No humans allowed," the bouncer said and for a fleeting moment, Van Helsing thought he was found out, but then the vampire pointed to Isan.

"Oh," the hunter said as he held forth Isan, "This is just a meal for my friends inside. Don't worry, he's harmless."

"Hey!" the teenager went for a snippy remark, but the hunter just gripped his neck harder, making him flinch and settle for a mumbled curse.

The bouncer looked at Isan, then nodded and undid the red rope that cordoned off the entrance from outsiders, "Alright."

Van Helsing nodded with a smile on his face and tugged Isan in with him.

As soon as they were out of range from the vampire at the exit, Gabriel pushed the teenager away from the crowd and took off his jacket.

"Okay, what now?" the teenager asked him.

"Now," the hunter told him as he handed him his jacket, "Put this on, the scent will rub off on you. Keep a lookout for me."

"What?!" Isan yelled over the din of the music, "After all my help, all I get to do is sit here?!"

"Deal with it," Van Helsing told him as he set off into the writhing, dancing crowd.

"God dammit…" the teenager cursed soundlessly in over the din of the music.

Authors' note: Okay, kinda of a snappy ending here, but I still gotta brainstorm on the next chappy cause I have NO idea how to do it. Reviews are always appreciated!!!


	9. Trouble

A Fight Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Bram Stoker's characters or any plot lines, stories, etc,. of Steven Sommers (the nice man that directed and wrote Van Helsing for our viewing pleasure!) I just own the independent characters' names, but not what they have to do in the fic. Screw it, way too complicated. I don't own anything except for the crap that I make up! So don't steal and don't sue and everybody's happy!! Thank you!!

Author's Note: Okay, I am sorry that it took awhile for this chapter, I've been busy with my other one Perfect Imbalance 2, check it out! Anywho, here you go!

Ch.9

Van Helsing made his way through the crowds. The music was blaring in his ears and the strobe lights were blinding. Most of all, he felt evil all around him. It enveloped and sickened him like a freakish poison in his system. It made it hard for him to concentrate period, but he still focused and tried to ignore it.

The hunter made his way through the dancing vampires, un-changed werewolves, and many other supernatural creatures. He came close to the bar and eavesdropped on a couple that were drinking crimson liquid that was anything but alcohol.

"I can't wait till the final act!" one of them said.

"Yeah! I heard that it was a human that tried to attack Reana!" the second one replied.

"Again?"

"Yeah, can't wait to have fun with this one!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Guess who gets the honors tonight?"

"You?! No way!"

The second one nodded and laughed.

'So they're going to kill another hunter?' Gabriel though, 'So I just need to get to the hunter, before they do.'

He listened in some more, maybe he could figure out where they were keeping him

"I gotta go backstage soon!" the second vampire said as he downed some blood from his glass.

"Oh yeah, getting ready for the show huh?"

"Yup!"

'So there's where he's keeping him!' Gabriel thought as he turned and made his way to the door that led the way to back behind the stage that a band was now performing on.

He stumbled and was pushed a bunch towards the foot of the stage, but then he was grabbed from behind before he could even get up on the platform.

Two female and pale hands snaked through his clothing and lips came close to his right ear.

"And who are you?" the person purred with a preternatural voice, lulling Van Helsing into a trance, but the hunter fought it off a bit.

"No one, I've got to go," he said as he pulled against the person, but the grip remained softly firm.

"Not until I'm through playing with you," the person purred again in his ear.

Gabriel felt the evil of this creature bathing him and sickening him, but making him want it more; he was slowly losing the fight of this trance. The woman behind was a vampire and should be killed, his mind told him, but his body was unable to do anything, he was slowly falling into a haze.

Suddenly the music changed and the girl behind him, shifted her hands on his chest. Slowly, they both began to move, grinding together in the beat. Writhing against each other, all the while Van Helsing, never say her. She was filling his head, with wondrous purrs and imaginative phrases, making him fall deeper into the trance. He felt her breath on his ear, wonderful kisses on his neck, her hands roaming all over his chest, making him bask in these unearthly sensations.

The hunter's breathing became rapid, his mind in total euphoria, just from this girl dancing with him. Then he felt sharp teeth on his neck.

"Let's see what you taste like…" she said.

Gabriel was so dazed, he didn't do anything, except look up at the band playing. For a second, Dracula was up on the stage, pale face smiling at him. Then it changed. Van Helsing looked up there again and he saw that the vampire wasn't on stage, it was just the lead singer, yelling out the lyrics to some song.

He felt sharp pricks of pain in his neck and yelled out, but all of a sudden, they were gone.He whipped around to see nothing except the rest of the crowd, none of which acknowledged him. Suddenly the song ended and everyone cheered. Gabriel looked back to the stage and saw a girl vampire up on the stage at the microphone.

"Hello everyone," she spoke in a British accent, "I trust you're all having a good time?"

At this, the whole crowd cheered.

"Well that's good to know, but now to the main event of the night!" she said with a smile and the crowd cheered again, "I give to you, the Vatican's finest of supernatural creature hunters!"

With that, she raised her hand and a man that was naked from the waist up, bound and gagged, was brought to center stage by two vampires dressed in black.

"This one," the girl vampire explained as she laid a hand on the hunter's shoulder and he winced, "Decided that he would put a crossbow bolt through my heart and be done with me!"

At this, the whole crowd laughed.

"Quite daring don't you think?" she questioned the crowd with a smile, then gave the microphone over to the hunter, "What do you think?"

The man just whimpered and sobbed, he knew what was to happen.

Gabriel reached for his gun, but he was waiting for the opportune moment.

"Well, not much of an answer if you ask me," the girl with the mic said with a smile, "But now, to give these people what they came for!"

Everyone cheered as the girl's and the two other vampires teeth started to grow, but then someone broke in.

"Hey boss!" someone yelled from the left, and the vampire stopped dramatically extending their fangs.

A vampire walked onstage with a struggling person, holding his arms behind his back. Van Helsing looked closer.

It was Isan!

"Oh well, would you look at this?" the girl said, "It seems everyone here is lucky! We've got a second kill on our hands people!"

Everyone cheered madly, that is, except for Van Helsing.

Author's note: HAHAHAHA!!! Isan is in trouble!!! Anyways, please review, I really want to know what you think!!!


End file.
